(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates an enzyme formulation for use as a food supplement. More specifically the enzyme formulation comprises an enzyme mixture of at least one protease enzyme, at least one polysaccharide digesting enzyme, catalase; and lipase.
(b) Related Prior Art
Enzymes are highly specialized biological molecules that serve as catalysts to facilitate reactions in the body that sustain life. Digestive enzymes in particular help to break food down into smaller molecules that can pass from the digestive system into the blood stream for use throughout the body, such as amino acids, glucose, glycerol and fatty acids. They can also help the body to get rid of toxins. The foods eaten by humans also contain enzymes which can help to break down of food. However, cooking food destroys many of these naturally occurring enzymes. Taking supplemental enzymes with food can help us to better digest the food and help to reduce symptoms of digestive distress.